


Patience Yields Focus

by Runereader, tiredofthisbs



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Galaxy Garrison, Gen, Iverson trys to help Keith, Keith has friends. Eventually., Keith is a good student for once, Keith isn't a Paladin, MFE Pilot Keith, Pilot Keith (Voltron), why can't we be friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-27 16:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runereader/pseuds/Runereader, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredofthisbs/pseuds/tiredofthisbs
Summary: What if instead of lying to Keith, Iverson told him the truth about Kerberos against orders.orKeith follows Shiro's advice and puts all his effort into his work at the Garrison and excels.





	1. Iverson's Decision

**Author's Note:**

> First of all. Yes, I am still doing A General's Mission, but this idea would not leave me alone see here we go-.  
> Second, I am looking for someone to co-create this story with because I obviously have room to improve and would love a) a second person helping with the plot (because I am helpless at future planning) b) someone who is better at Grammar than myself. c) Someone who can write a bit better than myself so the story quality might get better.

When they first lost contact with the Kerberos crew they thought it was a technical error and spent precious time trying to regain contact.

Finally, when they managed to retrieve camera footage they were shocked silent. Some*thing* or some*one* had taken the Kerberos team. The best of the best. The finest the Garrison had to offer. Gone with the rest of their equipment. Even worse. Abducted by _aliens_.

Their shock was quickly reinforced by the alien communication, the _aliens_ sounded imperialistic in the least, hostile at the worst.

For the next few hours, the chiefs argued and bickered over what to tell the public. In the end, they decided it would be safest to bury it and push all the blame on Takashi's muscle disease.

Iverson could just barely hide his disgust over their decisions. Blaming a dead man was bad enough, but blaming a man who could very well still be alive? Despicable.

Even worse it was Takashi Shirogane they were destroying. _Destroying,_ such a fitting word, since they were literally questioning every small detail about him and feeding it to the wolves that are the press.

All of that could have, even should have, made Iverson come forth with the truth. But in the end, it wasn't the public that made Iverson resolute, no it was the young, brash, fiercely temperamental cadet that Shiro had mentored that caused Iverson to tell the truth.

Cadet Kogane was a natural pilot. Simply put. He could out fly each and every cadet in the garrison, regardless of their age. Hell, he could even out fly most of the _adults_ at the base.

But despite this, Kogane was close to expulsion.

The Cadet's temper had always been a problem from day one. But back then he had Shiro's calm demeanor to balance him out, keep him in line, _motivate_ him. Without Shiro, he grew wilder. Angrier.

And Iverson knew exactly why.

Keith _knew_ the Garrison was lying. He _knew_ Shiro wouldn't have crashed. And he _hated_ that the Garrison threw it all at Shiro's memory. And Iverson didn't disagree.

* * *

 

Eventually, all the rage came to a head, which resulted in Keith practically yelling at an instructor who had been making sly comments on Shiro's capability since the mission failed. Officer Joza to be specific.

Keith was being sent to his office now, and Iverson had to struggle with the decision on whether to expel Keith or not.

He knew if he didn't Keith would continue to question his teachers and instructors until he was forcefully expelled, or worse, arrested. But Iverson also knew that if they expelled Keith, they would be losing their best Pilot Cadet they had had in _decades,_ and that included Officer Shirogane.

As the door opened slowly, Iverson came to a split second decision. _How could he keep Keith as well as ensure his success? How could he keep him out of trouble? Keep his temper in check?_ It was obvious of course. Easy enough. But it would also be considered treason if discovered.

In the end, it was an easy enough decision.

"Cadet," Iverson said, looking at Keith directly. "It's about time you knew what _actually_ went wrong on Kerberos"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith Learns the Truth. Keith does his Homework. And Keith Makes A Friend.

Keith stared at Iverson in disbelief. When he had been ordered to his office, Keith had expected expulsion not an explanation. Anger, not acceptance.

Iverson went on, "The Kerberos Mission did not fail because of Officer Shirogane. It was not pilot error like we've been saying. We don't know  _exactly_  what happened but it was most likely... aliens."

Keith stared and rasped, "Aliens?"

Iverson nodded slowly, "Aliens. We don't know much except what the footage and an intercepted message told us, but it was most definitely aliens. Mean buggers too."

Keith took a moment then glared, "This better not be a joke-"

Iverson raised a palm to stop him. "I have footage to prove it, do you want to see?"

Keith nodded mutely and Iverson turned his screen to face Keith and pressed play.

Sure enough, what could only be explained as an alien ship seemed to use some kind of tractor beam and take Shiro and the Holts.

After the video stopped playing a brief audio clip played, "We found these primitive scientists, I don't think they know anything useful." The voice changed, "Take them back to the main fleet for interrogation. The druids will find out what they know."

The second voice left chills running down Keith's spine. He looked at Iverson, slowly accepting that  _aliens_  took Shiro.

"What is the Garrison doing about this?"

Iverson snorted slightly, "Nothing, we aren't prepared to go to war with these 'Aliens.'"

Keith's blood boiled painfully, despite the common sense that tried to calm him. "Then GET prepared! We aren't just going to leave them-!"

"Cadet!" Iverson ordered sternly. "Might I remind you that your temper is what we are actually here to talk about?"

Keith breathed out slowly. "Sorry sir," he managed to grind out from between his clenched teeth.

Iverson nodded seemingly satisfied. "You should get that temper in line, Cadet if you want to be anywhere near the front lines once the fighting breaks out. And I have no doubt it will."

Keith nodded slowly,  _Maybe if I try harder... maybe I could save Shiro... maybe I could get the Garrison to save Shiro..._

Iverson seemed to guess where his thoughts were going and pointed out. "I cannot guarantee anything, but if you manage to get your grades up, and you manage that temper of yours, I can see about getting you into the Advanced Fighter Program, graduating you a year early and getting you into service just in case."

Something felt off about this, Iverson never played favors towards Keith before, if anything he was a bit worse on him.

"If I may ask Sir, why help me now?"

Iverson sighed out in defeat. "Son, I don't like how the Garrison is blaming Takashi either. Maybe helping you is helping my conscience."

Keith could accept that easier than Iverson doing it out of the goodness of his heart, so he nodded. "I will try sir."

Iverson graced him with a neutral expression, as opposed to a frown. "If you can do this, then we may have hope after all."

* * *

 

Managing all the homework well was brutal. Keith finally understood what the other Cadets were always complaining about. It also severely tempted Keith to stop trying, but he had promised Iverson he would try, and so far it wasn't impossible, more so  _intense_.

But it was not without satisfaction. Seeing A's on a report card was something Keith had never experienced and it felt... good. Almost as good as it felt seeing Griffon's expression the day the reports went out on the board and Keith's grades were above his. Huh, maybe it does pay to do homework.

Unfortunately, Griffon's outrage was a mixed blessing. For despite the pleasure Keith got from it, it had made Griffon progressively worse. Whenever there was no adult around, Griffon jabbed and cursed Keith out with barbed comments, going so far as to insult Shiro.

But Keith never reacted. He watched it all with a cold exterior, despite the raging blood that told him to wipe that sneer off Griffon's face.

But then relief came. Slowly Griffon seemed to be backing off, maybe he saw he was having no effect, or maybe the teachers caught on, but whatever the reason it was a relief.

Without Griffon antagonizing him it became easier to adopt a more focused mindset, only working diligently on his work and nothing else. He still snuck out for the occasional hoverbike drive, but the excursions became fewer and fewer as the end of the year approached.

However, the biggest shock of all came in the form of one Nadia Rizavi.

* * *

 

Nadia was bold if nothing else. One day after a particularly grueling simulator test, she approached his table in the cafeteria. When she sat down Keith raised an eyebrow slightly.

"Not afraid to be seen sitting with the class 'psycho' I see"

Nadia waved it off, "Pshh! Nobody has called you that since the beginning of the year! If you hadn't been so caught up in your grades you would have noticed that!"

Keith snorted, "Well Excuse me, it's not exactly easy getting from a C to an A with only two quarters left."

Nadia pointed at him rapidly as if he proved her point, "See! That's what I mean! You never cared about your grades and now you're obsessed! You're doing the exact opposite of Griffon."

Keith scowled, "What now?"

"Surely you've noticed? You're top of the class in  _both_  Practical and Theoretical. Whatever you did it seriously downed Griffon, he is falling behind my friend. Even I passed him! And I suck at Theoretical. It's like you two swapped places. You're the model student, he's the 'class psycho.' Minus the knife of course. How did you get that knife in also? I've always wanted to know-"

Keith raised his hand to stop her. "Normal people can only hold one conversation at a time."

Nadia snorted, "I guess I'm not normal then."

Keith nodded slowly. "You've got that right."

"Hey!" spluttered Nadia indignantly.

After that fateful day, Nadia became a staple of his day. Always chatting with him during lunch and sometimes even bringing her friend Ryan, who Keith respected if not outright liking him.

After all, one friend was quite an improvement altogether was it not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still hoping to find someone to co-write this story with (because I am lazy- er I mean what?) so if anyone wants to contact me, please contact me through Discord (@Defective#0586) or Gmail (diamondtube@garrett-lacey.com)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of shit goes down. And I mean A LOT of shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I would like to welcome tiredofthisbs as the co-creator of this chapter and onwards. They have been very helpful with descriptions and also details that I have difficulty with. Now, we are hoping to keep at least one chapter a week schedule, the chapters being 2,000 words minimum. 
> 
> General's Mission will be temporarily on hold as we get a regular cycle of working on this down.

The year was drawing to a close, and Keith could hardly remember a better year academically. He just wished Shiro could see it.

He had turned his grades around, C's went to A's, Failure to Excellence. He even managed to reign his temper. Mostly at least.

The main contributing factor was Shiro despite his absence. Iverson was right, Shiro's greatest wish for Keith was for him to succeed, so that is exactly what Keith set out to do.

Shiro's favorite saying of 'Patience Yields Focus' became his mantra. Every time he failed to control his temper he would mutter that under his breath to regain control.

Iverson had also been a great help despite their original animosity. It seemed he was serious about helping what Shiro started, and Keith found himself fast-tracked in the simulator program and even some of his other classes as well, such as personal defense.

But still, it was a surprise when Iverson called him up to his office a week before the summer break.

* * *

 

Keith entered Iverson's office cautiously, noting the presence of a familiar looking woman sitting down at the desk as well. Her hair was sand color and cut short, making her look very business-like, but her eyes were kind, not sharp like the women Keith has seen walking around the Academy.

"Sir?"

Iverson waved Keith in, "Cadet, I would like you to meet Colleen Holt. She is here to help us determine what is going to happen with you over the break."

Keith was confused, what about the break? He was just going to head to his shack, just like every summer...

Iverson seemed to recognize Keith's confusion and carefully addressed it. "Keith," he said, his expression softening for a moment. "The courts recognize Shiro as deceased, therefore he is unable to keep custody of you like he had been doing for the past few years."

"Why can't the Garrison just assume custody?" Keith asked, his breath quickening.

"We can. But only when you are attending the Academy, not between years."

Iverson continued: "I am also under the impression that you do not wish to go back into the system?"

"No Sir! I would rather not", Keith rapidly reinforced.

"Good. Then Mrs. Holt here has offered to take custody of you during the summer."

Suddenly the name Holt clicked. "Holt? As in Matt and Sam Holt?"

Mrs. Holt smiled sadly, "The very same." Her voice was kind and it reminded Keith of Sam. He could definitely see Matt being their son, with his overly-friendly attitude and kind eyes.

Keith looked rapidly between Iverson and Mrs. Holt. "Does she know-"

Iverson nodded stiffly. "I told her the day I told you. As I said, the Garrison shouldn't be keeping it quiet."

Keith breathed out, "I guess that should be fine... you live nearby right?"

Mrs. Holt nodded and Keith sighed, "Well, I guess it works then."

Iverson held out a few papers before Keith. "I have already signed the papers instead of the Garrison, all we need now is your signature and then it will be official."

Keith skimmed through the form and signed it quickly. Trying to ignore the grief in his gut. Signing these papers felt like accepting Shiro's death.

He passed the papers back to Iverson, "Sir is that all?"

Iverson nodded, "You are dismissed, Cadet."

Keith exited the office in relief. He had never handled custody discussions well, too many bad memories.

* * *

 

He thought he wouldn't see Mrs. Holt again till the end of the week, but he was proven incorrect when he stumbled across her near the Biology labs leading who looked like a young girl towards the door. She had the unmistakable Holt hair tied up in a ponytail and a half-bored expression on her face.

Mrs. Holt looked up, "Ah Keith, nice to see you. This is my daughter Katie."

Keith nodded a greeting quickly.

"Katie, this is Keith, he's the one who will be staying with us this summer."

Katie seemed to look him over as if analyzing an interesting math equation. Oh, well more like half-interesting, but Keith decided to take it as a compliment "Alright. Nice to meet you then," she muttered, glancing around again.

"Well I suppose we will see each other again soon," Colleen smiled.

Her expression was kind and warm and Keith wondered how she does it. Colleen is perfectly held up, even with twice the many family members missing as him.

Yet she's not falling apart at the seams or losing her temper. She's still looking at Keith and smiling, even if the silence has drawn out far too long for comfort. Katie shuffled awkwardly in the background.

"Uhh, yeah. See you then I guess," Keith muttered.

Colleen smiled again and walked away, her other hand on her daughter's shoulder. Keith followed their backs until they walked out and sighed deeply, wondering how he was going to survive the break.

* * *

 

The next day Keith checked the message board outside the cafeteria. Foremost among the announcements was his name.

_Cadets Kogane, Rizavi, Kinkade, Griffin, and Leifsdottir are requested to head to Commander Iverson's Office at 4:25 pm today to discuss their position within the Garrison._

Keith frowned, _what could Iverson want with him? And for that matter, what does he want to others for?_

Keith shook his head, still confused as he entered the Cafeteria, grabbed his food, and sat down at his normal spot.

It was not long before 'Hurricane Nadia' came bundling into the room energetically, feet barely touching the floor.

Following her were Ryan, Griffin (unfortunately), and another girl from their year that Keith could vaguely recognize but couldn't remember her name.

Nadia sat down with a flourish and spoke before Keith could even get a word in: "Did you see the announcement? Who am I kidding, of course, you saw the announcement! Do you know what it's about? Did Iverson tell you-"

Keith cut her off with a raised hand: "Yes I saw the announcement, no I don't know what it's about, and no Iverson hasn't spoken to me."

"Alright", Nadia nodded.

It was a surprisingly short answer for her and Keith was about to question it when she began again.

"So, after reading that announcement, I _invited_ the rest of those mentioned on it to our table."

"Forced", Ryan coughed but acted as if he'd said nothing when Nadia turned to glare at him.

"Fine," Keith shrugged and turned to the other girl. "I assume you are Leifsdottir then?"

The girl nodded shortly, an absent look on her face. Her blonde hair was cut very short and she had freckles decorating her cheeks. Her posture was unbelievably straight and she appeared very calm and collected, like a polar opposite of Nadia.

Griffin sat down with a grunt, giving Keith a glare before turning to Nadia. "I think I have a fair guess what Iverson wants with us."

"Really?!"

"I checked to grades and us five are the top of our class. Nobody comes within 10 points of even the lowest of us", Griffin explained, using his hands as he spoke.

Keith paused - that was actually a reasonable guess. "Alright then, We know we are the 'best.' What do you think Iverson wants the 'best' for?"

Griffin shrugged: "Could be anything from compliments to advancement for all I know."

Suddenly Keith remembered Iverson's suggestion a few days ago. He had offered Keith a place in the advanced program with a promise of things really worth his time.

"Perhaps he is moving us to an advanced course?" Keith hedged.

Ryan huffed: "That makes sense."

"70% chance that your theory is true. 90% if that theory is based on past experiences." Leifsdottir intoned quietly.

Everyone looked at her questionably for a moment before going back to their conversation.

"Oh-kay, so advanced program is what we should expect?" Nadia sighed, glancing at Leifsdottir, who nodded.

They all looked at each other, eyeing the others with different kinds of expressions. Nadia looked like she was about to explode and Leifsdottir looked to be calculating their every move. When Keith's eyes landed on Griffin the other glared back with icy cold eyes.

_The top of their class, huh?_

* * *

 

Iverson's office was as boring as the rest of the Garrison. Keith had many not so great memories of being called here after picking a fight. The office wasn't decorated in any way, just bland walls, and a bland desk. Iverson stood behind it with his normal, stern expression.

But now he was here with his classmates, not because they'd been bad but because they'd been extremely good.

"I'm sure you've been wondering why I called you here," Iverson spoke, his eyes looking over the five of them. He was silent for a few moments and Keith could see Nadia literally shaking in her boots to his left.

"You all are the top of your class. I wanted to offer you a chance to begin the Advanced Fighter program," Iverson declared, ending the sentence with a rare smile.

They all stood in awed silence. Yes, they knew to expect this, but it didn't make it any less unreal when it actually happened.

"Now, of course, you won't have to decide right now. I would like the decision as soon as possible however to be able to reserve spots for all of you," Iverson continued, his smile fading.

Leifsdottir opened her mouth to say something but Keith stepped forward and cut her off.

"I will join."

Their shared secret of the Kerberos mission clouded Iverson's expression as the man nodded, shaking Keith's hand.

"I will as well," Griffin said, stepping forward as well. "I am not letting this chance get away," Griffin continued, glaring at Keith with a glare that never seemed to falter.

"Me too!" Nadia cheered, joining the line of handshakes.

Ryan and Leifsdottir glanced at each other and simultaneously sighed, moving to accept Iverson's proposal.

After shaking everyone's hand Iverson smiled and pulled back, looking over them again.

"Next term your training will truly begin. Take it easy during the break and come back fully rested and filled with energy to take on the skies," Iverson spoke.

They were about to leave as Leifsdottir turned around and stopped. Without intending to the rest of them did as well, wanting to hear what she wanted to ask.

"Who will be instructing us next term during the Advanced Fighter Program?"

Iverson didn't seem surprised by the question, but his eyes drifted to Keith as he answered: "A multitude of different teachers, but Officer Warner will be something along the lines of your homeroom teacher."

Keith's eyebrows rose at the mention of Adam Warner. Sure, Adam might be Shiro's ex but Keith and he have always had a friendly relationship. Keith offered Iverson a smile before heading out with the intention of running off somewhere to find Adam and tell him the good news.

He was stopped by a call: "Kogane!"

Keith spun around to be face to face with Griffin. The dark-haired cadet had his normal glare plastered on his face but that didn't really surprise Keith.

"I need to talk to you," Griffin muttered, moving close enough to touch but not making any move to.

Keith could see Nadia's surprised expression over Griffin's shoulder and Ryan's 'You're in trouble'-look, but followed Griffin anyway.

He stopped further away, suddenly refusing to look Keith in the eyes.

For a moment they stood in silence. The air around them was thick with emotion but neither opened their mouths to start the conversation. It was so quiet Keith could hear Nadia's voice from across the hallway.

"Listen", Griffin started with a sigh. "Since we're moving onto the advanced course I know we're going to have to work together and stuff," he spoke and Keith stayed quiet. "But don't you think that changes anything. I still hate you and your stupid guts."

That actually gets a chuckle out of Keith. Griffin doesn't find it amusing and pushes past Keith and their shoulders bump, leaving a hurtful ache on Keith's side.

_Well, that's new_ Keith thought wryly.


End file.
